


there'll be peace

by sagetan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagetan/pseuds/sagetan
Summary: Wherein Bobby finally gets to enjoy his peach cobbler.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Bobby Singer/Rufus Turner, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer





	there'll be peace

A sharp pain spikes in Bobby's chest as he settles down in front of the TV with the remote and a slice of peach cobbler in his lap.

The beetle black of the screen fades in with a hum of static in counterpoint to his vision blacking out.

Bobby wakes up slumped on his desk, his head pillowed on a dusty tome and the bill of his cap twisted all out of shape from being slept on. The quality of light is different somehow, a soft diffuse glow limning everything in gold.

Someone's puttering around in the kitchen, the soft clank of dishware and the rustle of paper bags drifting down the hall like the warm aroma of a fresh-baked pie in cartoons.

Bobby gets up to investigate, hazily noticing his lack of alarm at the unknown presence in the house. It feels comforting and familiar, a distant echo of something cherished once lost and now regained.

Something sounds off, however. The sound of footsteps and humming and opening drawers thrums full of life, overlaying one another busily. There's more than one person in his kitchen.

"Glad to see you're up, sleepy," says Karen over her shoulder, delicately drawing slits in the crust of an unbaked apple pie. A veritable army of baked goods line the counter at her elbow, each one looking more delicious than the next.

"Yeah, was startin' to get almost cheerful in here." Ellen's mouth is unsmiling, but the warmth in her eyes belies her stoicism. She's chopping leeks up with expert movements, her hands a dizzying blur that doesn't miss a beat even as her eyes lift to meet his.

"Fucking finally. This booze ain't gonna drink itself, old man."

Bobby's old, tired heart flips in his chest as Rufus emerges from behind the fridge, three bottles of whiskey balanced in his arms and his apron dusted with flour.

"Welcome home," says Ellen gruffly as Karen feeds him a bite of peach cobbler, Rufus's lips whispering a grumpy kiss on the side of his jaw.

Bobby is in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny commentfic written for the spn anonmeme way back when, archived here in a bout of nostalgia


End file.
